grimdawnfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:Realmain/Patch Notes Build 14 (Nov 04, 2013)
Build 14 includes various fixes, balancing adjustments and the addition of a "classic" targeting scheme (can be disabled in game options) with target-lock that may be desirable for players who don't like Grim Dawn's auto-targeting, especially when playing ranged builds. his is a somewhat light build since the majority of the team is focused on finishing the Act2 content, crafting and multiplayer, all of which have progressed significantly in the past month. We should be ready to share more about what's included in Act2 soon. Also, this may not be terribly exciting for people who are already playing but Grim Dawn will be appearing on Steam Early Access tomorrow, Nov 5th around 12pm! It is exciting for us though to finally see Grim Dawn appearing in an online store - makes things seem more real somehow... The Steam version will be a slight step down from Pioneer and not include all the extra perks available to those who purchased through our website. Please help us spread the word if you have any friends who might be interested in Grim Dawn but didn't want to purchase through our website. v0.2.0.0 (b14) Tech: *Default mouse control scheme changed to lock onto targets when attacking and moving. *Previous click and hold mouse control scheme is now available as an option ("Classic Targeting" = off). *Fixed a bug where attempting to move to the player location would result in strange movement. *Fixed a bug where characters with no specific death behavior would remain visible. *Fixed a bug where death effects were sometimes not played. *Fixed a bug where corpses would not dissolve when offscreen. *Fixed a bug where some buff effects would show a partial cooldown on their status icons. Game: *Loot drop rates have been adjusted to even out the distribution of powerful items. The intent is to have rare items dropping more consistently without creating all-or-nothing situations that leave some players feeling satisfied and others wishing for better drop rates. *5 one-shot chests have been added to the world to encourage exploration. *Fixed an issue where Direni would stand idle for several seconds before attacking when players chose the hostile resolution. *Fixed an issue where Direni would transition to combat without preserving his original facing. *Fixed an issue with Poison and Bleed Duration Reduction attributes being incorrectly added to displayed resistance values or reseting the respective resistance to 0 (based on which item was equipped first). *Loot orbs can no longer be broken by monsters. *Occultist: Added -%physical damage to Curse of Frailty and -DA to Vulnerability. *Zombie Fire Soldiers - they exist... *Zombies should occasionally spawn in more fire / poison oriented packs *Reduced skill reclamation cost *Reduced time before animation interrupt is allowed on gun attacks to improve kiting responsiveness *Balancing adjustment to various enemies *Minor increase to breakable object (barrels, crates, etc) drop rates v0.2.0.1 (b14) Tech: *Fixed a bug where some resource types were not unloaded correctly when no longer used. *Fixed a memory leak when loading navigation data. *New crash reporter. v0.2.0.3 (b14) Tech: *Fixed a bug where proxies would always spawn the maximum number of monsters in their range. *Fixed an exploit involving item granted skills which allowed the skill cooldowns to be bypassed. Game: *Occultist: Small increase to top levels of Solael's Witchfire damage *Demolition: Small increase to top levels of Firestrike *Nightblade: Pneumatic Burst pierce decreased to account for the increase in pierce bonus from Cunning. *Soldier: Reduced physical damage of Forcewave. *Reworked a buff on Viloth that wasn't well telegraphed but giving him a significant boost in damage. *Armor physical damage absorption decreased for both players and enemies. *Enemy physical damage has been scaled down to compensate. *More health potions will drop in the first few levels to allow players to build a small stock at a time when the price of buying them is still prohibitive. *Probability to hit and OA / DA formulas, along with enemy attribute, OA and DA values have been adjusted again to smooth out some scaling issues. *The amount of OA/DA dervived from 1 point of Cun/Phy has been lowered from 0.66 to 0.5. This affects enemies as well as players, so it won't mean a reduction in player effectiveness. It will increase the value of OA/DA gains from skills and gear. *Most importantly, we are pleased to announce what is perhaps the crowning feature in Grim Dawn: player long johns! You will now start with pants that you can remove to expose totally styling long johns. In all seriousness though, the main purpose of this was to provide starting leg armor to help reduce the early armor to damage curve. v0.2.0.4 (b14) Game: *Bumped up loot drop rate across all enemies *Increased champion pool spawn rate to compensate for previous fix *Increased base physical damage to bring it back up a little from the previous reduction and added small chance for "extra hard" hits to make damage a little more dynamic. v0.2.0.6 (b14) Tech: *Fixed a bug where components could be applied to the wrong weapon when applying them while dual wielding. *Fixed a bug where notes would be unreadable at low resolutions. *Fixed a windows xp incompatability issue. Game: *Cleaned up characater stats UI display. *Slightly increased the period quest reward notifications remain on screen. *Increased enemy base phyiscal damage, primarily at higher levels *Soldier: Increased %weapon but decreased physical damage on Forcewave to provide better long-term scaling while reducing the power of maxing it out early. *Fixed the Warden's aether trap skill *Added new lore items: Creed's journal entries 3 and 4, and Alister's Diary. More to come... Forum Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:Patch Notes